


One-Shot

by moz17



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moz17/pseuds/moz17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt considering his sexual relationship with Dom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Shot

Your hair, Dom. I grip onto it, hold it, use it to pull your head back so I can look at your face while we have sex. Sometimes my grasp is too tight and I come away with tufts of blonde hair in my hands. I hurt you. I'm sorry for that. But I need something to cling to, to keep me anchored, to remind me of your physical presence when I feel myself being carried away. 

Your hair. At night, I feel it tickling my nose as you sleep curled up on my chest. Then I thread my fingers through your hair, a gesture I rarely allow myself to indulge in when we're in public, or even when you're awake. I adore how your hair feels, so soft, warm, how my hands smoothing through it feels like pure intimacy. 

Your fingers. I've felt your fingers inside me, probing, stabbing, thrusting, hitting that perfect spot everytime, reducing me to a whimpering wreck. 

Those same fingers have wiped tears off my face, touched my eyelids, stroked my cheeks and have clasped my head, protecting me so easily from whatever is threatening me, hurting me. 

Your mouth. Christ, your mouth, Dom. I look at your mouth and it's beautiful. I think to myself- I've come into that mouth. 

Your mouth- it also tells me that you love me. And after you say that, I kiss that same mouth.


End file.
